


It has to be you

by chouxchan



Series: Mr Right Verse (3pts) [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Hanchul - Fandom, Super Junior, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated lovers. Meddling friends. Recipe for success. The friends decide it's time for Heechul and Hangeng to reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has to be you

**Heechul**

Having been married for exactly one hundred days, Yunho and Jaejoong had settled comfortably into their life as husbands, and they decided to celebrate their 100 married days with a small party, which was why their apartment was now filled with chatter and laughter as their friends competed for the last cupcake. 

"Ok, ok, how 'bout this?" Donghae slurred slightly after his fifth beer. "Whoever's been in love the longest gets the cupcake."

"I guess we're not getting any more cupcakes then", Yunho smiled. With their 17 months of shared feelings, they had definitely been in love the shortest time.

"Changmin, Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong asked, waiting for the newly engaged couple to count.

"23 months", Kyuhyun smiled proudly, placing a light kiss on Changmin's cheek.

"Four years, six months and ten days", Yoochun hummed lovingly into Junsu's neck while hugging him from behind.

"Ha! Five years and seven months", Eunhyuk and Donghae triumphed in one voice. As they reached for the cupcake, their hands stopped in their motion by Heechul's sigh.

"Eight years..."

Realising that everyone was staring at him, figuring he must have looked sad and pathetic, as he always did when he thought of Hangeng, Heechul quickly retreated into his big, slightly over the top smiling self, like he always did when he was embarrassed or self-conscious.

"Take that, suckas! The cupcake is mine! My precious..." He ended with a silly imitation of Gollum just to get everyone off his case. Luckily they got the hint and changed the subject.

Hidden behind the cupcake, Heechul allowed his smile to fade as he remembered the year he'd spent chasing after the Chinese exchange student, their two amazing years as a couple, and the five years he'd spent longing for Hangeng ever since he'd returned to China once the studies were over.

* * *

When the party ended, Yunho and Jaejoong decided to leave any dishes and cleaning for the morning, and went straight to bed. After over an hour of sweet love making they lay snuggled up next to each other, talking about this and that.

"We should do something for Heechul", Yunho said, to which Jaejoong answered with a thoughtful hum.

"Hey, isn't your dad working with Geng's father's company?" Jaejoong realised suddenly.

"Yeah..?"

"So, we ask him to get Geng's number, talk to him and get him to come back to Heechul."

" _Or_... We could be realistic and see that it's been five years since they parted. There's no guarantee that Geng is still in love with Heechul". Jaejoong tended to be foolishly romantic and optimistic some times, and in those situations it fell on Yunho to bring him back to reality.

"Well, we won't know until we've talked to him", now will we? Jaejoong refused to budge on this one. He was going to bring HanChul back together no matter what. He was sick and tired of seeing his friend moping around like this.

"Arasseo, arasseo", Yunho conceded. "I'll talk to dad tomorrow."

** Hangeng **

One month later, Jaejoong dialled the number one the note they'd received from Hangeng's father and smiled when he heard Super Junior's "Marry U" playing in his ear while he waited for their old friend to pick up. Hangeng still hadn't changed the song. The idol group was actually one of Hangeng's reasons for choosing South Korea when he decided where to go for his exchange studies. He'd been a fan for a long time, and the lyrics to Marry U had been the first Korean he'd ever learnt.

"Wei?" Hangeng answered the phone in Chinese.

"Hi, Geng, it's me, Jaejoong. I hope you remember me, I'm one of Heechul's friends?"

"Oh, hi! Yeah, of course I remember you! Haha, it's funny, I was just remembering that story about how you ate Hee's hamburger and he wouldn't talk to you for months. So what's up?"

"Actually, Heechul is the reason I'm calling. You see, last week, he confirmed that he's still in love with you, after all this time. And..." Jaejoong hesitated for a second, not sure how to bring up this admittedly quite sensitive topic.

"And you want to know about my feelings", Hangeng filled in, trying not to squeal over the information he'd just received. He was at work, after all.

"Yeah..."

"Well, if it had been up to me, I never would have left Korea. And to answer your question: yes, I'm still very much in love with Heechul."

"Good, good..." Jaejoong said, somewhat evasively.

"So, you got any great plans as to how the two of us are going to get back together?" Hangeng joked, half-hoping that Jaejoong would say yes.

"Well, for starters, you can go down to the lobby", Jaejoong smirked into the phone.

"The lobby? Why?"

"Because the receptionist won't let us go up to your office."

"Wait, what? You're here? And who's 'us'?" Hangeng asked in confusion as he hurried towards the lift.

"Me, my dear husband Yunho, Eunhyuk and Donghae."

"You're married?"

"Yup. Five months and counting."

Hangeng looked around the lobby, searching for familiar faces. When he walked up to them, he found himself being more or less kidnapped by the four friends and hauled to the main entrance and into a taxi waiting on the street outside.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Korea." Yunho said as he sat in the front seat. "Heechul, to be exact."

**HanChul**

Heechul was confused, to say the least. He had been lounging around at home when the doorbell had sounded. As he opened the door, he found himself being hoisted out of his apartment by Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin and Kyuhyun, who had stuffed him into a car without a word. They wouldn't say where they were taking him, or why, but judging from the street signs it seemed as if they were going to Incheon International Airport. 

"What are we doing here?" Heechul asked as he was taken to the arrival area.

"You'll see", Changmin said, putting a sign in the elder's hands, telling him to keep it high and visible.

Looking at the sign, Heechul saw three words, 'Beijing Fried Rice', which, in all his confusion, didn't ring any bells whatsoever.

Shortly after the announcement of the arrival of the plane from Beijing, everything fell into place.

Accompanied by Yunjae and Eunhae came Hangeng, the love of his life. All it took was for their eyes to meet, and after that, they both knew that they would never be apart again.

As if in a dream, Heechul dropped the sign and walked up to Hangeng, who hugged him and crashed their lips together in one single move. 

Hangeng was back where he belonged, back with the man he'd longed for ever since he stepped through the security check the day he left Korea. Heechul was whole again, after five years of painful longing for the other.

After all, it had to be him.


End file.
